Lost and Found
by Meilin Li
Summary: She was a dreamer. He was a philanthropist. She hoped for the future. He drowned his past in the present. And then there was him, everybody's knight but his own. Can three fates become one?
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own them.

**Author's Note:** Hello~ Blurb. Had this floating around in my head. It just wanted to come out. Not sure what will become of it either. I'm famous for not finishing stories._ Edited for my first reviewer. ;D "Annyeong" is the sound of Ji Hoo's ring tone.__  
_

* * *

She was a dreamer. He was a philanthropist. She hoped for the future. He drowned his past in the present. And then there was him, everybody's knight but his own. Can three fates become one?

* * *

**Introduction**

He had been around quite often these past few months. More so than when Gu Jun Pyo was chasing Geum Jan Di, at least she thought. Ga Eul wasn't sure what to make of it honestly. She glanced at him as she cleared the dishes from the table across the room. At least he seemed to be doing well.

It was odd, for a while after all the craziness of Gu Jun Pyo's mother's antics and Jan Di graduating high school the F4 seemed to have disappeared off the face of the planet. Each of them went their own ways and as Jan Di's friend she saw them few and in between.

Gu Jun Pyo had gone to the United States to study business and took over the international operations of the Shinwa Corporation. She barely heard Jan Di speak about him, much less see him herself. Ga Eul knew how much her best friend missed the curly haired heir but dared not mention him for concern of bringing up the sadness that Jan Di tried too hard to forget.

Jan Di studied hard for medical school. She put her hardest into it, and believed that one day she would be reunited with Jun Pyo. She was also slightly worried that Jun Pyo would forbid her from doing what she loved, but being who she was, well the results were probably obvious.

As for the other three...

It had felt like millennia since she'd seen or even heard about Song Woo Bin. Her last encounter with him had been from before Jan Di's graduation from high school. Needless to say she had even less in terms of friendship with him than Gu Jun Pyo. Though she hoped he was well, he was more or less the only normal one out of the F4. Ga Eul couldn't help but smile; if she recalled his words correctly, one was obnoxious, another 4d, and the last was a cold blooded Casanova...

Philanthropist huh?

So Yi Jeong. She couldn't lie and say that she barely heard from him because... she didn't hear from him _at all_. After his confession about Sweden and his overly sweet promise, Ga Eul hadn't had contact with him since. Granted the four years wasn't up, and he hadn't come back to Korea yet, but a phone call or even a text would've been nice.

It would also be a lie to say that she didn't think of him or wonder what he was doing almost daily because as the days passed and the time between their last encounter was prolonged she begrudgingly began to doubt. Now Ga Eul wasn't the type of person to doubt, rather she was a dreamer, and often she would daydream about the day the four years would be up and he would appear in front of her again. Hopefully with flowers in his hand. The daydreamer's smile snuck its way onto her face.

"Ga Eul-yang."

"Y-Yes Ji Hoo sunbae?" noticeably surprised she looked up from placing the dishes on the counter, hair falling from the right side of her face as it did so often.

"Kaja."

A slight frown replaced the dreamy smile. "Huh?"

He slipped his phone into his pocket as he stood up from his seat and fixed his clothing before extending his hand. "Don't you want to see Yi Jeong?"

Ga Eul's mouth was opened in shock for only a second but it didn't go unnoticed by Ji Hoo.

"Y-Yi Jeong Sunbae?" She turned around in a hurry, pretending to be busy. Of course she wanted to see him... but what about his promise? She wasn't supposed to go to him, he was supposed to come and see _her_.

"I work the late shift tonight," she lied biting her tongue.

"Jan Di informed me that you opened shop this morning." He had to smile at her foul attempt to lie; Yi Jeong was right, nice girls didn't know how to lie. "Are you getting paid for more than 9 hours?"

She silently cursed Jan Di in her head, her cheeks belying all her thoughts with a slight pink hue.

_Annyeong, annyeongg, annyeeonggg, annnyeeeoonggg! _Ga Eul smiled, bemused at his ring tone. Cute.

He held up a finger when his cell phone rang. Amused after holding the phone to his ear for a few seconds, he offered his phone to her, "It's for you."

Her smile faded and her heart roared in her chest. Could it be?


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own them.

**Author's Note:** I had a _little_ inspiration. But don't count on me. I'm unreliable. : ( Is anyone even reading this? XD There's more incentive for me to throw it aside if no one is. Lol.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was unexpected; the phone call that she received from Jan Di about dinner. Somehow after three years, she had ended up in a fancy restaurant, a beautiful dress, and seated amongst Geum Jan Di, Yun Ji Hoo, Gu Jun Pyo, and Song Woo Bin. The latter two whom had just arrived moments before. When had those two gotten back?

Every time a suited man would walk through the door, her breath would catch, not quite sure if she was anticipating seeing him, or if she was anticipating dread.

Too caught up in her own thoughts she folded and refolded the red napkin-cloth in her lap.

"...Ga Eul?" Jan Di was trying to get her attention as the guys got caught up laughing at a story Woo Bin had told them.

Ga Eul tore her eyes away from the door and focused them on Jan Di, a pretty smile on her face, "What was that Jan Di?" She had to pretend she was paying attention, if not for her own sake.

"Is something wrong Ga Eul?" Jan Di's eyes were full of concern as she looked up at her best friend.

"N-"

"YO! My man!" Woo Bin had burst out in English again, excited to see none other than the last F4 sauntering toward their table.

Ga Eul's hand reached for her wine, making rather sharp movements after catching sight of the overly handsome So Yi Jeong. Tonight was the worst night for the not usually accident prone Ga Eul to be just that.

She wanted to down the whole glass. But her elbow knocked into the table and somehow half the wine ended up on her pink and white dress and the other half on the white suit of the person who was sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry!" She quickly dropped down to pick up the broken pieces, hoping she could sink into the ground and away from the prying eyes of everyone in the restaurant, especially Yi Jeong's. The embarrassed flush on her face was evident as she glanced from the corner of her eyes to the one whom just walked in.

A little charming smirk played on his lips as he caught sight of the top of Ga Eul's head. Apparently he still had an effect on her.

Ji Hoo exchanged smiles with Woo Bin at the flustered girl's expense as they welcomed their friend. He watched as she crouched there behind the table not knowing what to do with the small wrinkle in her brow as if debating her next move, slightly amused Ji Hoo bent down too.

"Let me escort you to the bathroom," he offered in his usual quiet voice. "Kaja."

Ga Eul blinked at the hand of someone whom she had almost no interaction with in all the years Jan Di had known the F4. He was Jan Di's knight in shining armor. Not hers. And yet... "Ji Hoo sunbae..."

For a moment, Ga Eul thought she was Jan Di. He played the role of the perfect prince charming with his hand outstretched and his fingertips slightly curved. She slid her hand into his and was surprised by how warm it felt.

It was all a blur how she was escorted past a satisfied looking Yi Jeong and ended up in the bathroom.

It was all a blur how she was still standing even with the support of the door against her back.

It was all a blur how Ji Hoo was outside the bathroom doing the exact mirror of what she was doing.

No. It was time to face them. She didn't have time to hide. She splashed some water on her face and took a few breaths to calm herself.

Suddenly she pulled open the door and Ji Hoo scrambled on his feet uncharacteristically. _Did he just...?_

Shocked seeing the one she thought as the graceful quiet prince of the F4 almost fall, she gawked at him not believing her night. "Are you alright?" What was wrong with her?

"I-I mean...I'm not sure what's going on with myself today, I'm not usually like this!" She rushed her words, not knowing what to do, what to say. She stood there awkwardly, an embarrassed expression upon her face before Jan Di's white knight.

Suddenly the marble patterning on the wall behind him became very interesting.

Ji Hoo stared at her curiously, trying to forget about what just happened to him, and spoke as if she didn't know. "You know, Yi Jeong has that effect on women a lot." As if that was enough.

When he said that, a slight pain tugged deep in her heart and the tiny smile she attempted to muster appeared as a flinch. But her pride wouldn't let her falter, her head snapped up. "So Yi Jeong? I wouldn't give him the satisfaction," she replied, offended. All traces of her would be smile was gone.

The ever so slight upward angle on the corner of Ji Hoo's lips couldn't be missed as he looked at Ga Eul. She certainly was Jan Di's best friend. "If you're uncomfortable we can leave. Jan Di will understand."

Ga Eul looked away, unable to answer. She wanted to, but she didn't want to. What should she do?

At her silence his hand was held out for her again. "I'll take you home."

Her lips parted in surprise. "She'll be worried..." was this alright? She had a flashback to when Yi Jeong held out his hand to her all those years ago. Her heart thumped in her chest not knowing what to do. The memories made her heart feel like paper in a shredder.

Ga Eul glanced back at the table, where Yi Jeong was charming the waitress who attempted to take his order. And she knew. If she sat the entire night with that person, she would cry herself to sleep when she got home that night.

She didn't want to go home. If she did she'd haunt her own mind with thoughts of what could've happened. What could've been. What if she was bolder. What if she could tell him exactly how she felt. What if she was more like Jan Di, her best friend.

What if...what if...what if...

But she was tired of the what ifs. She was tired of playing pretend. She didn't want to go back in there and she didn't want to go home alone either.

Ga Eul's eyes met with the handsome prince before her and she chose, "Would you mind taking me somewhere?"

* * *

The young man smiled as he thought back to when Chu Ga Eul first took notice of him a few moments ago. She was flustered and must have been quite shocked to see him for she knocked over her own wine glass.

But she looked beautiful. Her cheeks, flushed with embarrassment, was a pretty shade of blush; much like the hue of the petals from a pink rose.

Yi Jeong's attention was taken away by another beauty. The one that had picked up his glass and was filling it with red wine.

His signature smile graced his lips. And she smiled coyly at him. She even brushed against his arm as she reached to place his wine glass back on the table. Woo Bin, who sat next to him elbowed him in the side and whispered, "I see you still haven't lost it after three years."

When the young woman reached for Woo Bin's wine glass, she expertly dropped a folded piece of paper, the size of ¼ of a post it, into Yi Jeong's lap. As the waitress moved across the table to service Jun Pyo and Jan Di, Yi Jeong took a sip of his wine with a smirk.

"Excuse me," he waved the waitress over with two fingers. The young woman looked pleased and when she was beside him, leaned forward, closer, "Yes sir?"

"You dropped this," Yi Jeong, held up the piece of folded paper between two fingers. The woman quickly snatched it back, clearly baffled at the handsome man's behavior.

After the waitress had left, he found Jun Pyo staring at him. "Woow, you're quick."

Yi Jeong couldn't help but laugh at Jun Pyo's awe. "Yah! Who do you think I am?"

Jun Pyo was about to answer but was interrupted by his phone's ring tone. However, Yi Jeong barely heard Jun Pyo's next words, "Ji Hoo's taking Ga Eul home, she said she doesn't feel well."

Yi Jeong was entirely too focused on the two figures outside the window. Ji Hoo gave a white helmet to Ga Eul. After he helped her with her helmet, he place on his own. The young woman hopped on the seat, sat sideways on Ji Hoo's motorcycle, and then proceeded to wrap an arm around him.

Those two...together. What the...? Did he just miss something?


End file.
